The Frozen Flame
by Codename-ShadowFox
Summary: Thrust into a new time with only a scroll and an overly friendly cat to help him, Naruto will have to prepare for difficult and exciting times in this new future. How will his presence effect this altered timeline and how much can he afford to change before the fabric of time itself is torn asunder? Timetravel story Smart/Strong Naruto! Harem story. T rating for now.
1. The Dragon Awakens

**AN - **Another one of those one-shot ideas that I had half-written in my Naruto story idea files. I picked out this one today to finish alongside my NAO re-write. I don't think I've ever done a time-travel story or at least not one that goes forward in time rather than back so that's why I picked this one to clean up, rewrite, and post up.

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Naruto.

**The Frozen Flame**

"Hiruzen."

"Hai, taicho?"

"When did dad say he would be here?"

"Tobirama-sensei said he would arrive within the hour."

"Shit... well, I guess we hold out until then."

"What do you mean captain?"

"I mean that we have company. A lot of it."

"H-How many?"

A figure walked out of the shadows until he was visible by moonlight, his black armour rustling lightly as he moved. He turned towards the girl who spoke with a slightly frightened tone, "Do not let such trivial matters dishearten you, Koharu. As one of father's students I would think you would be made of tougher stuff." The man lightly admonished.

The girl just smiled weakly and nodded, "Apologies captain, I lost my head there for a moment."

The man nodded and laid a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Koharu, we'll make it out of this alive and then you can go back to fawning over monkey boy over there." He said with a teasing smirk causing her to blush.

"HEY SCREW YOU!" Hiruzen shouted, also red-faced in embarrassment.

"Normally I'd kick your ass for shouting during a covert mission but seeing as they already know where we are, that wouldn't really matter other than making me feel better." The captain with a glare that caused the young shinobi to quickly lose his anger. While he was a powerful shinobi, the one in front of him was on an entirely different level.

"Homura, Kagami, Koharu."

"Hai, taicho?" The three saluted and stood at attention for their orders.

"Set up traps within a five-hundred foot radius, we have roughly ten minutes before they get here. Go." The team of three immediately set off.

"Torifu, Hiruzen."

The two saluted. "Hai, taicho?"

"I want this area cleared and ready for a large-scale battle." The two nodded and started using their jutsu to flatten the land and prime it for additional traps."

"Danzo..."

"Yes, captain?"

"We're on recon."

"Of course, captain."

The two quickly set off in towards the approaching forces. "Captain, if I may?"

"Go for it Danzo."

"What exactly are we facing here?" The brown-haired man asked his superior officer. Though most people wouldn't notice, Naruto caught the slight wavering in his voice.

The captain smirked at the man and chuckled, "Don't tell me you of all people are scared Danzo? We were trained better than that... ROOT agents don't feel fear. We're the boogeymen, we don't get scared."

Steeling his nerves, Danzo nodded. "Of course... captain." _I must work harder to become like taicho... such unflinching resolve in the face of certain death, it's truly remarkable._

They continued running in silence until they were close enough that the captain could use his sensing abilities to get an exact read on their enemy. "Well then, this will certainly be an annoyance."

Danzo narrowed his eyes as he watched his leader press his fingers to the ground, "What is it?"

"It seems as though our friends in Kumo brought a kitty along. Uncle truly was a fool to hand out the tailed beasts like that... it only increased hostilities instead of promoting peace." The captain answered.

"So we're facing off against a demon container?" Danzo queried.

"Yes, that of the two tails. From what I can sense, the Jinchuuriki can't control the demon yet but they can unleash its full power judging by the amount of youki running through their body." The captain explained.

"That is rather disconcerting." Danzo muttered.

"I'll handle the Jinchuuriki, Danzo. You and the rest of the team will have the hard part however. Judging by their chakra strength and volume we're up against the entirety of Kumo's Kinkaku Force."

"That must be at least twenty elite jounin."

"Try fifty."

"Fifty..." Danzo swallowed hard.

There were a few moments of silence as they digested this. "Danzo." The captain suddenly spoke, gaining the man's attention. "How long have we known each other?"

"Since you were six years old I believe..." The captain nodded, that seemed about right.

"Nine years huh? For some reason it seemed more than that. We would always train together, push each other, rarely did we ever associate outside of training but I always considered you a friend."

"Sir?"

"I don't think I'm going to survive today Danzo, we're facing overwhelming numbers and a jinchuuriki. As much as I believe in the skills of our team, that is asking too much of them. The Kinkaku force aren't the only ones here, Kumo also sent two squads on each side, the team will be surrounded."

"Captain what-"

"What I'm trying to say Danzo is that I want you to make sure that the others get out safely. As your captain and ROOT commander this is my final order, you are to make sure the rest of our squad survives while I hold off the enemy. Do you accept?" The captain spoke in a commanding voice towards the brown-haired man who could only submit under the impressive aura.

Danzo nodded firmly on one knee before clenching his fists and standing up, "I accept this mission and see that it will be carried out perfectly under my honor as a Root operative, sir!"

He smiled a bit, "Good, see that you do." The captain sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "Go back to the group Danzo, they'll need your help."

"Hai... Naruto." Danzo murmured as he turned and ran back towards the back.

"And find yourself a girl Danzo! You don't want to die a virgin do you?" Naruto shouted out before using his father's newly created jutsu "**Shadowclone Jutsu!"**

Four copies of himself appeared and they all nodded to the original, already knowing the plan due to sharing the original's memories and thoughts up to that point. "Come Kumo, let me show you the full fury of the Frozen Dragon."

**XXX**

Tobirama was running faster than ever before, a large scroll tied to his back with a worried look strewn across his face. _Naruto... I hope I'm not too late..._

The giant scroll on his back was the product of over two months of constant work, a time-space fuin-ninjutsu on an entirely different level than his previous works. During his initial testing of the Hiraishi, Tobirama accidentally opened a tear in the fabric of time and space that allowed him to briefly look into a possible future and he did not like what he saw. Through the eyes of himself in that dimension he saw the rebirth of the Juubi and Madara's attempts to control it.

Tobirama now knew that Madara may still be alive out there somewhere while his brother Hashirama is still recovering from their fight which left him practically on death's door. While Hashirama's rebirth seal has kept him alive for the past year, he has four years at most before the seal itself kills him.

With the viewing of the possible future Tobirama set out to find a way to prevent that... in the form of his son. For the past two months he had theorized, tested, created, and recreated a seal that could safely put his son into stasis for roughly fifty years, more specifically four years before Madara wages his war.

He had finished putting the finishing touches to the seal along with adding in anything he could find that would be useful to Naruto in the future.

Naruto... it was an odd coincidence that he would name his only son Naruto, only to find out that was the name of the Jinchuuriki in the alternate future. Maybe it wasn't a coincidence?

He could sense him easily now, that massive fountain of chakra that seemed colder than the highest mountains. It was truly amazing how his son had been born with the ability to craft ice as easily as he could summon water. Once Naruto had gained full control of his Hyouton, Tobirama had started losing to his son in almost every spar because he would freeze his water and use it against him.

A small smirk crossed his lips at the thought. _It's almost merciful to take on Kumo myself than to unleash Naruto upon them. _He narrowed his eyes and pushed himself even harder. _Then again, maybe he could use some help._

**XXX**

**"HYOUTON: RELENTLESS BLIZZARD!" **Naruto shouted over the massive storm that suddenly appeared. So far Naruto had cut down their numbers drastically, at least fifteen dead, ten more frozen, six injured.

He had fought non-stop for the past half-hour, his shadow clones having long since dispelled from chakra depletion. The Jinchuuriki of the two tails managed to hold control over one tail so far but he could see that she was loosing it. Thankfully the blizzard was slowing her down but now he'll have a bigger problem to deal with.

***ROAR***

A bijuu. "Fucking perfect..."

It was clear that the Jinchuuriki had lost herself to the bijuu's malice after seeing it turn on the remaining Kinkaku force and begin eating or roasting them. Naruto watched on in strange fascination as the enraged beast still stalked her prey with a feline grace only for him to burst out of his daydream when he say it charging at him through the blizzard and swiped with one of her massive claws.

Naruto perfectly timed his dodge and ran through another set of seals when he saw the massive cat breathe in deeply. **"Glacial Wall." **Slamming his palms to the ground, a massive wall of pure ice rose high enough to match the bijuu's height and stop its fireball in time.

Angered the bijuu hissed and began clawing at the wall, slowly melting it with each burning paw strike. Naruto rested safely on a tree branch as he tried to catch his breath. "Shit... that wall took a good chunk out of my chakra. I'm down to maybe fifty percent tops. Though thankfully the Jinchuuriki is too far gone to use common sense and walk around the wall instead of trying to go through it."

Naruto jumped back down to the forest floor to avoid the chucks of ice that the Bijuu sent flying when it finally broke through. He was running out of options and chakra, "If I use it I may die and if I don't use it I'll die for sure... shit." With a widening of his eyes he remembered the emergency pill he kept in his kunai holster and quickly ate it. "It wasn't much but it might just help me survive this." He ran through a long string of hand signs before ending in the snake symbol and calling out, "**Hyouton - Hijutsu: Black Ice Battlefield!**"

The moment he said it waves of darkened ice radiated from his body and froze any plant life it came into contact with. He looked up at the rampaging bijuu with a smirk, "Let's see you navigate this you overgrown fireball!"

The bijuu roared at the challenged and charged towards him only to lose its footing as soon as it stepped on to the ice. The giant beast's fall shook the forest and shattered a few frozen trees as it slid across the field.

Naruto chuckled weakly, starting to feel the effects of chakra exhaustion. "Heh, take that you Kumo bitch." He watched on in amusement as the massive demon attempted and failed to get up multiple times.

The Frozen Dragon took a deep breath as he focused inwardly. Now that the bijuu strung his trap, he could capture it. Unlike his uncle Hashirama Naruto couldn't control Bijuu but he could subdue them much easier. Opening his now glowing glacial blue eyes he ran through a set of twenty-six seals before touching his black ice and muttering. "**Hyouton - Hijutsu: Crystal Prison.**"

Spires of black ice grew all around the stumbling bijuu who tried it's best to escape but to no avail. The ice spires quickly connected, boxing in the two tails while ice rose from the ground and begun covering it. The numbing cold was snuffing out the Nibi's flaming appendages and soon it succumbed to both the cold and exhaustion. The giant ice-cube then began sinking into the black ice field until no traces of the bijuu were left.

Naruto fell to his back panting as he stared up at the cloudy sky. "I guess this is it... I can feel the rest of Kumo's army approaching rapidly, no doubt they picked up on the monstrous amounts of chakra being thrown around." He grunted as he tried to move his arms but they refused to comply. "I'm completely exhausted... if I'm lucky I'll die here on my ice."

Naruto knew all about what Kumo does to anyone with a bloodline. They take you, drug you up with fertility enhancements then either rape you or have their women impregnate themselves before torturing you for your secrets. The cold embrace of death would be much more pleasant.

That's not to say that Konoha isn't entirely innocent in that respect either but like his father always said 'What happens in Root, stays in Root.' He smiled as he thought back to his father who never was much of one, he was always the Hokage first and a father second. The Hokage wasn't allowed to play favorites after all. _I hope I made you proud Hokage-sama, I know I've failed my mission but at least I went down swinging..._

With that, The Frozen Dragon of Konoha closed his eyes and gave into his exhaustion, never noticing that his father had arrived on the battlefield only moments later.

**XXX**

_**Moments Earlier**_

Tobirama was almost there, he could feel it. The loud roars of the bijuu continued on in this direction, getting louder and louder with each step. A worried expression came upon him when the roars finally stopped.

He could feel the change in the air's temperature the closer he got and realised right away that this was his son's kekkei genkai at its finest. Tobirama could see the faint traces of black patches over the grass and trees and grew the closer he got towards where his son was.

The Nidaime landed on a completely frozen solid tree and smiled with pride and he witnessed the vast frozen forest. "You truly surpassed me long ago, my son."

Using his water manipulation to form a platform out of water, he slid over the ice and reached his son's downed body. "Heh, looks like you had some fight on your hands kid." Tobirama could still sense the life in Naruto's body was as strong as ever. "Sleep my son," Taking the scroll from his back he laid it down next to Naruto, "I apologize for never being the father you needed, after your mother was killed all I could think about was making you as strong as possible so that I wouldn't lose the most precious person I had left."

He began running through a long set of seals necessary to activate the fuinjutsu on the scroll while he continued to look at his son sadly, "I apologize for forcing this duty upon you even after never being there for you... I left you a letter in the scroll telling you what you'll need to know in the future." The second Hokage swallowed the lump in his throat as he continued the hand seals, "I know you don't like it but make sure to keep up with your fuinjutsu studies, not just ninjutsu. Apparently I appointed Hiruzen the Hokage in the future so ask him for some help when you wake up... umm... find yourself a nice girl? I don't know, your mom would probably say something like that but let's just say I'm not entirely unaware of your late night visitors."

He laughed to himself as remembered his own youth, "You're so much like me it's not even funny... I remember when me and Hashi were teenagers and I kept trying to set your uncle up with some girls in the clan but he was always so fixated on your aunt Mito and only worked up the courage to ask her out five years later. Father would always get mad at me for staying out late or not even coming home some nights, which is why I never got on your case about it..."

With a clap he finished his hand seals and the scroll glowed an eerie blue as Tobirama set his son on top of it. "Take care my son, save the future and all that." Naruto slowly begun glowing the same bright blue, "Oh and due to the past wars with the Uchiha and this world war we're facing, we both know that our little clan won't last much longer so I'm going to make a little law that you might like." With a grin he watch as his son disappeared into a small dimensional rift along with the scroll.

"I think I'll call it the CRA." Tobirama said to himself as he ran back to where Hiruzen's group was making their stand.

**XXX**

_**55 Years Later**_

A small rift opened in the middle of a forest that quickly expanded before dumping out a white-haired teenager and a scroll that landed on his head. "Ugh, what the fuck?" The boy muttered tiredly as he pushed the scroll off of him.

Rubbing his eyes with his sore arms he slowly pushing himself up to a sitting position and looked around. "Huh? Am I... back in Konoha?" He strained himself a little as he got up to a standing position and groaned at his sore body. "I must have passed out training... that would explain the soreness. That or Kaira had her way with my again, I swear she could wear out a hundred men."

He looked around for any sign as to where he might be only for his hairs to stand up slightly, "I... was just here. This is where I fought the Nibi a few minutes ago." He looked around frantically, "Then where is my ice? I can still feel traces of it but it's gone, it's just gone!" Calming himself he took another chakra scan as far as he could push his senses and he had a very human chill crawl up his spine.

"There's no one for miles... no Kumo or Konoha-nin." Naruto turned around and only now noticed the giant scroll next to him that bore the Senju seal. Narrowing his eyes, he walked over to it and swiped a bloody finger over it. The first things to pop out were a letter and what looked like a report.

He briefly glanced at the report and found it to be a training list. _Interesting. _He mused before opening the letter and seeing that it was addressed to him from his father.

_Dear Naruto, _

_If you're reading this then that means that the seal worked well enough that you didn't end up as a deformed blob of goo._" *Sweatdrop* "Thanks dad..." _whether it worked as intended and sent you roughly fifty-five years in the future, I'm not sure. _"What? The future?" _Now obviously I can't control the flow of time so instead I made you a little pocket dimension that worked like a very long-term stasis seal. _

_There is something you should know Naruto, the reason I've been holed up in my study during my free time was in an attempt to perfect this seal for a very important reason. In a freak accident during my initial testing of the Hiraishin, I was able to open a portal through space-time and peer into another universe. In that universe, roughly a four years from when you are now a large-scale war will erupt and Madara will attempt to reform the Juubi. _"Tch. Fucking Uchihas, why am I not surprised?"

_The world will need your help to defeat the Juubi and Madara. I along with your uncle Hashirama will be revived through my Edo Tensei jutsu but we obviously won't be as strong as when we were alive. So I ask you one last time my son, will you accept this mission? _

Naruto crumpled the letter slightly from his hands balling up, "Yeah, I accept the mission Hokage-sama. I'll make you proud..." Fifty years. All of his friends are probably old or dead now, his family has probably dwindled even more and now he has ANOTHER war to prepare for. With a sigh he sat down next to the scroll and looked at it longingly, "You could have at least let me say goodbye old man."

Shaking his head to rid himself of the dark thoughts his mind was going towards, he picked up the scroll and started walking towards the edge of the old battlefield before he remembered something. "Wait a second, if I've been in stasis this whole time... then so has the Nibi!"

Naruto didn't even question that he was no longer sore or that his chakra was back up to full since he assumed it was just his body finally recognizing that it already had fifty years of rest. He quickly flew through some hand seals and shouted, "**Hyouton - Hijutsu: Crystal Prison Release!**"

The forest shook while the dirt gained a black sheen and slowly a giant cube of ice arose from the ground and after a few moments the head of the Nibi was visible. Once the ice fully emerged he commanded the ice to sap away any demonic energy inside of it, the process only taking around thirty seconds as the giant cat inside slowly shrunk until only a black-haired woman laid naked in the ice. With a sigh he dispelled the black ice and walked over to the woman who had been flash frozen for the past fifty years.

She had black hair _Natural by the looks of it. _Very large breasts, easily E-cups with light pink nipples. Her skin was still warm, having not actually come into direct contact with his ice for more than a few seconds. "Well aren't you a beauty? When we were fighting I was more concerned with killing you to actually take a look but I gotta say, goddamn."

The girl groaned as she rubbed her face and slowly opened her eyes while trying to block out the sun's rays with her hand. "What hit me, nya?"

"Well, a few ice spells but it was mostly you just falling on your ass while trying to stand on black ice." A shadow above her answered, hidden by the sun but eventually she focused on the figure and hissed as she tried to leap at him only to land on her face much to Naruto's amusement.

"Careful Kitty, you've been frozen for over fifty years, it might take a while to regain your full motor functions." Naruto admonished as the girl sat up and glared at him. She either didn't realize she was naked or had no problem with it what so ever.

"So I guess you win, nya?" She then looked down at her naked form with a slight frown, "And you already claimed your prize..."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and coughed getting her attention, "If you're inferring that I raped you while you were unconscious then no I actually didn't. You're naked because you went Nibi on me and burned off your own clothes, though if you want to go a round or two I certainly wouldn't object." He said with a smirk as she glared at him.

"Fuck you, nya" Naruto smiled and replied, "Any time, Kitty."

She huffed and looked away while crossing her arms over her chest and crotch. "So Kitty, what's your name? I'm sure you already know me but I'll introduce myself anyway," He took off his coat with kanji going down it and handed it to her, "Names Senju Naruto, The Frozen Dragon of Konoha."

The Nibi Jinchuuriki knew full well who this was as she had studied him to a few months so that they could hopefully assassinate him, his father, and Hiruzen Sarutobi who had been a rising name in the ninja world. She put on the long coat and covered herself with it, unable to fasten the top three buttons due to her enormous bust. "Kuroka... Nii Kuroka."

Naruto smiled, "Well then Kuroka-chan, I've got some good news and some bad news. Which do you want first?"

Kuroka's eyes narrowed, "Bad news?"

Naruto nodded, "The bad news is that we're about fifty maybe sixty years in the future and we're in for another war in a few years time."

Kuroka blinked, he didn't honestly expect her to believe that did he? "And the good news?"

"Well the good news is that at the moment we're in a time of peace so I don't have to kill or capture you." He answered with an eyesmile making her look away with a sweatdrop.

"Well that's reassuring, nya" She muttered under her breath.

"I would however recommend that you come with me to the Leaf. My father left me some notes on what to expect in this timestamp and it might help you, alternatively you can just take off and try to make your way back to Kumo but good luck trying to prove you're from the past and not be captured as a possible spy." Naruto said and he could see that she was definitely thinking it over.

Less than a minute later Kuroka took off the Kumo hitai-ate on top of her forehead that was modified to look like cat ears. She looked at it sadly, "You know I actually never liked Kumo... I only stayed because I couldn't safely escape without putting my baby sister in danger but if it's really the future then she must be in her fifties by now... if she lived that long."

Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder. He understood what she was going through since all of his family and friends were also either dead or gone. The Senju smiled at her, "Come on Kuroka-chan, maybe the future won't be so bad? At least we won't be in a constant war zone for a few more years so that's something."

Kuroka giggled into his coat's sleeve, "I suppose that is something isn't it Naruto-kun?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow in amusement, "Naruto-kun?"

She smiled sexily at him, "Well of course, since we're no longer enemies why not be friends?" One of her hands trailed up his chest until they reached the collar and pulled him in closer, "Maybe close friends, nya?" She said with a wink.

He smirked, "Well like I said earlier, I certainly won't object."

She grinned showing her slightly elongated fangs, "Nyaaa, you know while doing my research on you I heard a lot of interesting stories." Kuroka said slyly as she pushed him down gently and crawled on top of him.

"Oh? Nothing bad I hope." Naruto responded with a grin of his own.

She lowered her face towards his until their noses were almost touching, while keeping a seductive look in her pale yellow eyes the entire time. "Nyaa, nothing bad, if anything it would be good. So good..."

Naruto noticed that she let his coat hang loosely on herself and slipped just enough expose her right nipple once again. "Please then, tell me more."

Kuroka smiled as she stared into his dark red eyes. They were both exotic and incredibly sexy like her own. He had four red lines going down his chin that made it look like he had red facial hair but she could tell they were similar birthmarks that the Second Hokage had.

He had black armor with the Senju clan symbol on the shoulder pads and a very well build physique from what she could tell. His white hair drew into long spiky bangs that ended at his shoulders while his face narrowed much like his father's. She never was able to find out anything about his mother however so she couldn't tell if he gained anything from her.

"Weeeell I was told that you were a very powerful and skilled shinobi," Kuroka started.

"Really?"

"That you had a natural talent for leadership,"

"Oh?"

"That you were incredibly handsome,"

"You don't say?"

"...And that you could make a woman or even a few women moan your name from dusk 'till dawn."

Naruto laughed at that one, "Well I'm not sure about all that."

Kuroka had a predatory grin on her face as she leaned down and captured his lips with her own, Naruto having snuck his tongue into her mouth a few moments later. They stayed like that until the basic need for air took precedence. Kuroka panted against his chest as she tried to regain herself and force down the slight coloring of her cheeks. _Well at least the part about him being a great kisser was true._

Naruto smiled as he held the teenage girl on top of him, "Hey Kuroka-chan." He said suddenly causing her to look at him, "Did you eat some tuna or something because it sure tasted like it."

Kuroka blushed in embarrassment before smacking his head, "B-Baka! Don't say something like that after we kissed, nya!"

Naruto laughed as he laid there with Kuroka looking away with an adorable cat-like pout. "I was just joking Kuro-chan and as much as I enjoy having you on top of me, we really should make our way towards Konoha. At the moment we should still be in the middle of the Land of Hot Water."

Kuroka's ears perked up at that fact and immediately pounced on him once more, "OOOH Can we go, can we go, can we go?" She asked while getting directly in his face once more, "I've always wanted to go to their famous hot springs and now that we're not in the middle of a war, we can!"

Naruto sighed and nodded, "Sure, we have some time so why not?" He said with a smile making her smile as well. "Well then, let's get going shall we? Don't want to keep the springs waiting do we?"

"Nyaaaa!" Kuroka squealed in surprised as Naruto had lifted her on his back before taking off into the trees.

**XXX**

_**Two Days Later in Konoha **_

The whole village was bustling as they prepared for the start of the Chuunin Selection Exams that were taking place in Konoha this year. The Third Hokage was sitting in his chair like usual while a group of his jounin were stood in front of him.

"I, Kakashi Hatake nominate team 7 to participate in the Chuunin Exams." The usually lazy jounin said much to everyone's surprise.

"I, Kurenai Yuuhi nominate team 8 to participate in the Chuunin Exams." This brought a few murmurs seeing the rookie jounin nominate her team.

"YOSH! I - Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey - Might Guy nominate my most youthful team 9 to participate in this year's exams!" The spandex wearing shinobi exclaimed loudly.

The last jounin eyed the man beside him warily before looking towards his father, "I, Asuma Sarutobi nominate team 10 for the exams."

The Hokage nodded and noted down the names, "Will anyone else nominate their team?" Aside from the other older teams that were already nominated no one else stepped up. "Very well, pick up your disclaimer notices at the front counter and have your genin sign and return them no later than this Thursday. Dismissed."

"There seems to be a promising group this year..." A gravelly voice spoke from the shadows when all the jounin had filed out.

Sarutobi sighed, "Did you need something, Danzo?"

The old cripple sat in the chair in front of Sarutobi and looked at him with an even more serious expression than usual, "Code: Blizzard." He simply stated making the Hokage's eyes go wide.

"A-Are you sure?" Hiruzen stammered slightly in surprise.

Danzo nodded, "Of course I am. The seals we placed in Yu no Kuni have gone off nonstop. They detected signs of demonic energy and an incredibly potent Hyouton signature."

Hiruzen smiled slightly while swallowing the lump in his throat, "So... he's really back? Taicho has awakened from his stasis?"

"And he brought the Nibi with him." Danzo added, "They seem to be taking a break in Yugakure to relax. Knowing the captain he won't want us to disturb him so when they have had their rest I will send ROOT to escort him back to Konoha."

Sarutobi nodded, "I suggest you go yourself, if some of your random ROOT show up in front of him he may just kill them out of reflex."

Danzo nodded, "Yes it's very possible that he may still be in 'War Mode' and is very liable to do just that." The man stood up "I shall depart for Yugakure tomorrow."

Sarutobi nodded with a smile, "It'll be good to see our old friend after so many years, no?"

Hiruzen didn't see the small smile on Danzo's face due to him being turned around, "Yes, I expect that things will become quite lively in the Leaf once more."

The Hokage laughed as he remembered when they were teenagers, "Yes... I believe you're right."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - <strong>Yes Kuroka is from Highschool DxD. I needed someone to be the Nibi jinchuuriki and she popped to mind. I'm sure you can guess what happened to Shirone Nii even if her daughter never did become the jinchuuriki. I don't plan on crossing-over any other character so you don't have to worry about that.


	2. The Last Fifty Years

**AN - **Ello ello! Welcome back my pretties to another chapter of the Frozen Flame! Today we learn some very surprising things that happened during Naruto's stasis and he meet this future's Kyuubi Jinchuuriki!

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Naruto.

**Frozen Flame**

_**Previously**_

_"I shall depart for Yugakure tomorrow."_

_Sarutobi nodded with a smile, "It'll be good to see our old friend after so many years, no?"_

_Hiruzen didn't see the small smile on Danzo's face due to him being turned around, "Yes, I expect that things will become quite lively in the Leaf once more."_

_The Hokage laughed as he remembered when they were teenagers, "Yes... I believe you're right."_

**Yugakure**

*Beep* *Beep* *Bee-* *SMASH*

"God I hate that thing... honestly who invents something that annoys you first thing in the morning after you get smashed." Naruto grumbled as he sat up with a splitting headache. "Never again."

He heard a giggle and turned towards his bedmate "Never again what?" She asked with a chesire grin that matched her cat-like personality. The fact that she was entirely naked under the covers only added to that image.

Naruto closed his eyes and make a block of ice to hold up to his forehead. "Never again will I challenge a jinchuuriki to a drinking contest..." He answered making the Nibi container giggle once more.

Kuroka drew circles on his bare chest occasionally giving a small lick "You actually lasted longer than I thought you would, most people would pass out after three or four bottles, you downed twelve. I'm honestly surprised you're not dead."

Naruto smiled slightly as he continued to hold the ice to his head "I cheated. Froze the alcohol in my system, but that only does so much since it just dilutes it instead of removing it. Dad made me learn how to do this so I could use the same method for poisons."

"Sounds useful, nya." Kuroka admitted, "I'd ask you to teach me it but the Nibi just burns toxins away. It's nice but whenever I want to get drunk my buzz only lasts for a few minutes."

Naruto chuckled "That sounds like a blessing and a curse. Ow." He groaned, even the sound of his own voice was too loud for him right now.

"Lay down and rest some more, we can leave mid-day and still make it to Konoha by tomorrow." Kuroka suggested as she guided him back down. Naruto was thankful for her understanding and just shut his eyes.

"Wake me up round noon?" Naruto said sleepily.

Kuroka just grinned "Sure thing."

**XXX**

"Danzo-sama, we'll be arriving in Yugakure within the hour." One of the elder's ROOT notified him.

Danzo nodded but said nothing as they continued to walk along the trail. Twenty minutes later the Konoha group entered the former shinobi village which was generally just known as the Hotsprings Village.

"Search around for any clues about where Senju Naruto may be staying however do not approach, leave the introductions to me." Danzo ordered.

"Hai." The five ANBU chorused as they fanned out and searched the village.

Danzo himself simply entered the first bar that looked decent and sat down. The bartender walked up. "What can I get you?"

"A warm sake and perhaps some information." Danzo answered. The bartender nodded and grabbed the drink before asking what he needed info on. "I'm looking for someone, or two someones I should say. A man with red eyes and white hair, angular face, around five ten, muscular build and should be wearing black armor. He may also be traveling with a well-endowed black-haired woman with yellow eyes."

The man laughed "Oh him? Yeah he and his hot friend came in here two days ago asking for the best onsen. I sent them five blocks up to the Koibana Inn, they might still be there."

"I see. Thank you." Danzo said as he sipped on his sake.

"So why are you after those kids? You his dad or something?" The bartender asked only to receive a small laugh from Danzo.

"No, simply an old friend." The elder answered as he finished his sake in peace. A few minutes later Danzo summoned his ROOT through a seal that connects them.

"Have any of you found Naruto?" Danzo asked and received no answer. "Very well, we shall go with my lead then. A small inn a few blocks up named Koibana."

**XXX**

Naruto and Kuroka had just checked out of the inn only to catch ear of an interesting conversation. He walked up to a group of people animatedly talking about some tournament going on in Konoha. "Excuse me, I'm headed for Kononha but would you mind telling me what this chuunin exam is about?"

The group looked up towards Naruto and one was about to answer before they all heard a rough voice "The chuunin exam was implemented after the second shinobi war, to avoid it and to give formal promotions to chuunin." An elderly man in a white robe said near the doorway.

Kuroka tensed as she saw the five ANBU behind him while Naruto took one look at the man and the scar on his chin, "Damn Danzo, these past fifty years did not do you any favors huh?"

One of the ANBU took offence to that and drew his tanto while saying in a monotone voice "You will die for insulting Danzo-sama." Just as he was about to charge Danzo held the man's arm in a firm, unyielding grip.

"I gave no order to attack so you will stand down, the man in front of you is not to be trifled with boy." Danzo said with a scowl towards the young ROOT operative.

Seeing the scowl, the boy immediately lowered his arm and sheathed his blade. "I... apologize, Danzo-sama. I was out of line."

Naruto chuckled and walked over "Don't be too hard on the kid Danzo, I'm sure he didn't mean it. It's not like you weren't prone to fits of hot-headedness when you were young."

Danzo just grunted his acknowledgement. "Hiruzen sent me to escort you back to Konoha, he also mentioned that if the Nibi jinchuuriki was joining you then she would be safe in the Leaf."

Naruto smiled and turned to his companion "Sounds great, let's get going." She nodded and the set out for Fire Country. Along the way Naruto caught up with his old friend and his ROOT operatives learned that the man in front of them was none other than Senju Naruto the legendary ice user who went missing during the second shinobi war due to a seal placed on him by the Nidaime Hokage.

It was night-time and the group had already set up their camp while Danzo sent his group out to search for food and water. After having eaten the ROOT shinobi from earlier walked up to Naruto who had a bemused expression when he saw the kid bow deeply in front of him. "I apologize for my earlier disrespect Senju-sama, I had not known that you were grandfather's friend and former commander."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and told the kid to stop bowing "It's alright kid, I'm sure no one would expect someone who looks as young as me to be old friends with Danzo anyway. So what's your name anyway?"

The young ANBU looked up and removed his mask, the boy had black hair and eyes while looking extremely pale. "Shimura Sai, Senju-sama."

"Huh... how old are you? You look a little young to be in ROOT." Naruto said as he looked at the boy.

"I'm thirteen, soon to be fourteen sir." The boy answered in his usual monotone.

"Do you always talk like that?" Naruto asked, feeling just a tad creeped out at the expressionless face on him. Not the usual I'm ready to murder someone expressionless but the I'm a husk of a person expressionless. "And did you say that Danzo was your grandfather?"

Sai nodded "Yes."

"To both?" Naruto clarified.

"Yes." Was the simple answer he was given once more. Naruto coughed into his hand and looked around the camp.

"That's cool... anyway I'm heading off to sleep now, I'll talk to you tomorrow Sai." Naruto said. The guy seemed nice enough but he was just damn creepy to be around for extended periods of time.

He walked into his tent and saw that Kuroka was already settled in. She didn't have a tent of her own and since he had his sealed into a scroll he had no problem sharing. "So how was your conversation with thin pale and emotionless?"

Naruto sighed "The guy seems nice enough but he's just too damn creepy." Kuroka giggled at his response while lifting up the covers to let him in. "I swear the sooner we get to Konoha the better."

"Just hold out a little longer, nya."

_**The following night**_

Naruto smiled as he could see the lights of the city since it could no longer be called a village like it was in his time. "Ah, home sweet home. Even after fifty years I can still recognize Konoha."

Danzo nodded "Yes it is quite the sight, definitely larger than when you last saw it."

Naruto grinned "Yeah but growth is good, more shinobi just means more people to protect our home." He said while Danzo nodded in agreement.

The group was stopped at the gate by the eternal chunin. "Welcome back Danzo-sama, would you mind showing your papers please."

Danzo showed his passport while his ANBU simply showed their ANBU ID cards. "And your two guests?"

Naruto pulled out two cards "Menma Hyouryuu and this is my friend Felicia Rose." He said handing them two fake ID cards he made having taken a look at one from a drunken shinobi in Yugakure.

The chuunin inspected it for a moment before handing them back with a smile "I see, welcome to Konohagakure please sign in on the registry and have a good time in our village." Naruto signed his name while Kuroka did the same with the fake name he gave.

As they started walking away from the gate Kuroka gave him a deadpan look "Felicia Rose... really? That's the best you could come up with?"

"Oh come off it, I did what I could on short notice." Naruto defended as he shoved the card into her hands "Here Felicia take your damn ID."

"I'll be sure to have valid IDs ready for you by tomorrow." Danzo assured them as they walked down the main street that led to the Hokage tower. As they passed, people parted when they saw the ANBU escort, occasionally a few whispers were heard as the people wondered who the two new people were.

Naruto ignored them while Kuroka was looking at her ID thinking about when exactly he could have gotten a photo of her to put on the fake passport. "Clone, Henge." His voice answered her thoughts eerily.

She narrowed her eyes at Naruto "I'm not even going to ask how you knew what I was thinking."

Naruto's lip quirked as if he wanted to smirk but held back, it was only a few minutes later that they entered the Hokage tower where Danzo informed the receptionist that we were with him.

"I see Danzo-sama, please go check in with miss Aki to see if Hokage-sama is busy." The receptionist said as she let the group through. After walking up the stairs and checking in with Sarutobi's secretary they were led into his office where he had awaited them, having heard of their arrival from his ANBU.

The moment Naruto walked in through the door Hiruzen's face lit up with a smile and old memories of his youth came back to him. "Naruto, It's been a while."

Naruto smiled slyly at his former subordinate "Hiruzen is that you? Damn, father time was not kind to you."

The Hokage chuckled and nodded "Yes I have gotten on in years, I prefer to think of it as an achievement that I've reached this age through three wars however."

Naruto nodded as he took a seat in front of Sarutobi's desk, joined by Danzo while Kuroka laid down on the couch. "Three wars huh? Think you can hash out a fourth?" Sarutobi knew he was referring to the possible Fourth Shinobi War that Tobirama saw.

With a tired sigh the Hokage shook his head "I doubt it. Honestly I was hoping to have stayed retired but unfortunately my successor died a few years back."

Naruto raised an eyebrow "Yeah I saw a fourth head up there on the mountain. Who was it?"

Hiruzen looked down at his desk, thinking back on the man who almost single-handedly won the Third Shinobi War. "Minato Namikaze. A brave, polite, and incredibly talented young man. He was the hero of the Third War and I passed the hat on to him two years after its end."

Danzo nodded as well "Yes, Yondaime-sama was a powerful shinobi and an excellent Hokage. He was able to not only inspire his people but draw fear in the hearts of his enemies."

Naruto was slightly disappointed, it would have been nice to fight someone that powerful. "So how'd he die?"

"Fourteen years ago we were attacked by the Kyuubi no Yoko." A deep frown present on the Hokage's aged face. "ANBU, leave us."

At the Hokage's orders, Danzo's ROOT and the Hokage's bodyguards all left the room before a privacy seal was activated to keep anything from leaking out. "The Kyuubi? Did Konoha lose it at one point? I thought Mito had him sealed up."

Sarutobi shook his head, "The official records state that the Kyuubi no Yoko appeared suddenly and attacked the leaf village on October 10th fourteen years ago. The Yondaime Hokage battled with the Kyuubi and killed it but died in the process."

The Hokage then took out a few files he had ready for this day and set them on his desk. "The truth however is that the second Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi, Uzumaki Kushina was giving birth to her daughter Uzumaki-Namikaze Ahri and during birth the seal on a female Jinchuuriki is greatly weakened. As I'm sure you know from experience, a Bijuu cannot be killed so instead Minato used a suicide jutsu that summoned the Shinigami to seal the Kyuubi inside of his newborn daughter."

Naruto nodded in understanding while Kuroka frowned slightly, knowing the burden of having a bijuu placed inside of you at birth. "Now we actually are unsure who exactly extracted the bijuu from Kushina but when sensei original told us of the possible future, we were sure to remember specific names he gave us. One being Uchiha Obito."

"Why this Uchiha in particular?" Naruto asked, at the moment his significance was lost to him.

"In the possible future this Obito was thought to have died during the Third war only for Madara to find him and corrupt the boy. From what sensei gathered the Uchiha had a Mangekyo ability that allowed him to become intangible and teleport to anywhere he had already been before." Sarutobi explained. "The problem however is that Uchiha Obito never existed. Danzo has kept careful records of every Uchiha born in the past fifty years and every Uchiha that was MIA or killed during the Third War. None of them were Uchiha Obito and all the Uchiha killed were confirmed dead while there were a few that went MIA."

Naruto frowned "So essentially, this Obito is still out there in spirit but he has a different face." He surmised. "I suppose it isn't too far-fetched to think so, after all it's possible that either you guys altered the future in trying to prevent things from happening or the future my father saw was simply an alternate reality as opposed to our own."

Danzo frowned and turned to his former captain "What do you mean, Naruto?"

Naruto cleared his throat and thought back to everything his father had taught him of space-time nin-fuinjutsu. "Well, my father had this theory that there are infinitely different realities or universes from our own. That every second one thing deviates from another creating a split universe but our own timeline remains in a straight line."

Seeing the confused looks of everyone in the room he laughed and nodded "Yeah it confused the hell out of me the first time I heard it too. Anyway dad thought that every timeline if already created but each and every second something different happens than the rest, making it unique from any other. At first I thought dad had started doing drugs but after reading about him pretty much proving or at least lending some credibility to his theory through his Hiraishin experimentation, I'm more inclined to believe that he may be right."

"So what you're saying is that the 'Obito event' was meant to happen but through a split different in our timeline instead of being born Uchiha Obito it was simply someone else?" Danzo summarized and Naruto nodded.

"That's about the long and short of it." He answered "I'll have to look into dad's notes that he left me in this scroll and I'll get back to you guys on it." With a resigned sigh he thought of all the work he would have to do now "Dammit, and I had thought I was free of fuinjutsu studies now."

Hiruzen laughed in remembrance "Ah yes, I remember that you always did hate studying fuinjutsu. Why is that? You are incredibly skilled at the art."

"Just because you're good at something doesn't mean you like doing it Hiruzen." Naruto stated. "I don't know why I don't like fuinjutsu, I just don't. I was always more of a big flashy ninjutsu sort of guy."

A snort was heard from the couch and Kuroka just waved the off "I was going to say that he was compensating for something but that would have been a lie." She said with a cheeky grin.

Danzo shook his head while Sarutobi raised a light blush. "Ah yes, apologies for my rudeness. I am Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage and you are the Nibi Jinchuuriki Kuroka Nii right?"

Kuroka bowed her head slightly "Nice to see you again Sarutobi, I had actually spied on you too in the past when I was assigned to assassinate you, Naruto over there and his father."

"Ah, well that's good to know... I suppose." Hiruzen said, not really knowing how to respond to that.

"Yeah, but you don't have to worry about that. My loyalty to Kumo was shaky at best and now that I'm free from them I see no reason to continue with my mission." Kuroka said with a chesire grin.

Even though she was the Nibi Jinchuuriki, Danzo felt that she could be a liability but Naruto said he would take responsibility for her so he decided to trust his former captain on this. "Yes well, perhaps we should continue with the report? Naruto I'm sure you'd like a brief summarization on what's happened the past fifty years?"

Naruto nodded "That would be helpful, yes."

"Ah yes, of course." Sarutobi said as he handed Naruto one of the files that read Senju Clan at the top. "I'll start with your clan first. As you know with the wars with the Uchiha and then with the other villages afterwards, the Senju clan was quickly dwindling. When sensei came to our rescue shortly after putting you in stasis we were able to successfully defend ourselves with everyone alive."

Hiruzen paused for a moment to take a drink from his tea that had rested on his desk. "Your uncle Hashirama actually managed to live a few years after his granddaughter Tsunade was born. Your father died during the Second War holding off an army of Iwa shinobi by himself, he was defending an important outpost that held most of our medical supplies for the forward groups. While reinforcements arrived in time to help wipe out the attacking army, Sensei died from his injuries even though he was able to use some of the medical supplies at the base."

Naruto smiled in pride at his old man, "I'm sure that's how dad would have wanted to go, fighting off an entire army by himself. Us Senju are suicidal like that..."

Hiruzen also smiled "Anyway during the Second War the your clan lost many members and by the time the Third War ended there were only two survivors left." He said sadly while Naruto also looked slightly depressed at the news but didn't let it get him down. "Your father had actually created a law known as the Clan Restoration Act or CRA for short which allows male heirs to a dwindling clan to marry multiple women to restore their clan."

The Senju snorted "Yeah I bet he did. I always knew my old man was a pervert at heart, only he would make harems legal."

"Would you be interest in invoking the act?" Danzo asked. "Tsunade is already in her fifties and most likely is unable to reproduce, thus making you the only the hope for the Senju clan to thrive once more as the other survivor is in the same position."

"Somehow I'm sure my dad knew this would happen..." Naruto deadpanned. "Future seeing bastard."

Sarutobi grinned "So...?"

"Shut up Hiruzen. I'm nowhere near ready to settle down but maybe in a few years I'll consider it." Naruto said in a tone that both elder shinobi knew that was the end of that conversation.

The Hokage nodded and wisely chose to hand Naruto another file. "Next is an overview of important events that happened and are going on at the moment. I'll start with the world wars... we won the First War with minimal casualties and your father named me Hokage. We won the Second War but unfortunately Uzushiogakure was destroyed completely during this time." That made Naruto frown but it was gone after a few seconds. "We also won the Third War and through this Iwagakure had held a grudge against us and we are now hostile with them."

Danzo took this moment to put in his own information. "I believe you should know our allies and enemies as well. Currently we are allied with Sunagakure, Takigakure, Yumegakure and Hoshigakure. We are neutral with Kirigakure, Kusagakure, Ishigakure, Amegakure, Shimogakure and Yukigakure. Finally we are hostile with Iwagakure and have a non-agression pact with Kumogakure. There also a new minor village by the name of Otogakure that was created in Rice Country but we have been unable to find them as of now."

Naruto nodded, thankful for the information. "Now you said a nonaggression pact with Kumo, what did they do this time?"

"The attempted kidnapping of the Hyuuga clan heiress. When the assailant was killed by the Hyuuga clan head, Kumo demanded reparations in the form of the Hyuuga leader's corpse." Danzo answered.

"Only Kumo would pull some shit like that." Naruto said with a shake of his head. "I hope you didn't give into their demands Hiruzen."

Said Hokage only look away with a saddened look. "Truthfully the matter was taken out of my hands. Hiashi Hyuuga had a twin brother by the name of Hizashi who took his place. We had Kumo sign the nonaggression pact first before handing over Hizashi's body, it was only after they attempted to harvest the byakugan from his body that they realised the switch."

Naruto was confused for a moment "What do you mean? Did you remove the byakugan yourself?"

"No." Danzo answered. "The Hyuuga place a seal on their branch members that seals away the byakugan upon death to keep any others from acquiring their dojutsu."

"Ah." Naruto said in understanding. "Sounds like a good idea."

"Perhaps if they hadn't added the slavery and kill command seals to them as well..." Sarutobi said bitterly.

"...What now?" Naruto asked, not sure he heard correctly.

"The main line Hyuuga treat the branch members like slaves under threat of activating the kill commands built into their seals." Danzo explained. "Due to it being a clan tradition Hiruzen can't interfere no matter how much he wants to."

Naruto nodded, he remembered a few laws that protected clans from outside interference such as the Hokage and something like this would fall under that protection. "A shame that."

Sarutobi then handed Naruto the last file. "Finally were down to the last topic, something personal to your family."

That intrigued Naruto and he opened the folder. Inside was the photo of an older man with long white hair, two red lines going from the bottom of his eyes down to his chin and wearing a green shirt with a red coat. "This man... looks familiar." The Senju said as he studied the photo.

"He should." Hiruzen quipped. "Technically he's your younger brother."

Naruto looked up in surprise. "My brother?"

Danzo nodded. "During the Second War your father led a small group of shinobi towards the Land of Water to find allies. He came across a colony known as Nadeshiko Village, a village full of only women. So they were held hostage and would only be freed if he could defeat their strongest warrior. Naturally he was able to but what they didn't tell him is that in that village when a man bests one of their warriors then they become engaged."

Naruto snorted "So dad was essentially forced into a marriage?"

Hiruzen laughed and nodded "Yes, and this was actually only about three years after you went missing since the First War ended a few months after you disappeared."

Naruto then turned back to the file "Senju Jiraiya huh... wait he was also your student, Hiruzen?"

The old man nodded happily "Yes, he and your cousin Tsunade were part of my genin team." Sarutobi chose to left out the third member on purpose and hoped he didn't ask about him.

"I see, and where is my... younger brother now?" Naruto asked as he continued to read the file. He was suitable impressed and Jiraiya clearly lived up to their family tradition of producing extremely powerful shinobi.

"He's currently scouting out the Land of Rice for us but I sent him a letter to return a few days ago when we felt you emerge from your stasis. Truthfully he's always wanted to meet you since both I and your father often told him stories about you in his youth." Sarutobi told him.

"Oh? Nothing bad I hope." Naruto said with a joking smile as he continued to read the file on his younger brother.

"No nothing bad... though unfortunately it seems that womanizing is hereditary and it was passed down to him from you and your father." Naruto snorted at that.

"I gotta say though, his birthmarks are pretty badass. I wish I had the blood tear line going on, I only have these four lines on my chin." Naruto said as he handed the folder back to Sarutobi.

Hiruzen chuckled. "Yes, Jiraiya always thought so as well. Your father actually made me his godfather and said that should anything happen to him or Aria then I was to raise Jiraiya. Oh and Aria was Jiraiya's mother who actually did die during the Second War since Nadeshiko allied with us once your father married Aria."

"Did Jiraiya inherit the hidden Senju bloodline?" Naruto asked with a serious look.

Danzo nodded. "Yes, his manifested as fire however. Jiraiya can combust the oxygen in the air."

The hidden Senju bloodline was something only incredibly powerful Senju ever unlocked which was the ability to pull their elemental affinity straight from nature. His uncle Hashirama could create forests with only minimal chakra, his father could make rivers out of the tiniest moisture in the air and Naruto himself could freeze that moisture for his jutsu. "Wait a second if I had a younger brother who most likely would also take advantage of the CRA then why didn't he?"

"Jiraiya always said he only loved one woman and because he couldn't have her then he wouldn't marry anyone and would leave the clan rebuilding to his older brother. Foolish if I do say so myself." Danzo answered.

"Who was this woman?" Naruto asked.

Sarutobi sighed. "While Jiraiya never told anyone I had a pretty good idea of who it was but since he wanted it to stay a secret, I kept it one."

Naruto looked annoyed for a second before shrugging it off "Fair enough. Is there anything else I should know?"

"Not in particular." Sarutobi said as he took out a scroll from his robes and unfurled it on his desk. "Here are your headbands and vests." The Hokage said as he unsealed one black Leaf Hitai Ate and two jounin vests.

"The only problem is what our new identities will be." Naruto said as he took off his old outdated vest and slipped on the new green one while Kuroka put on the headband and vest. "I'm sure that me saying I was someone from fifty years ago while still looking fifteen would not go over well."

Danzo nodded and pulled a file from his own robes. "We thought of that already and along with Jiraiya we decided what your story will be."

"Oh?" Naruto was curious about what his new background would be. "Please, do tell."

Danzo nodded and handed Naruto the folder that was missing a picture but had a bio and a name on it. "So I'm keeping my name but I'm going to pretend to be my younger brother's... son."

Sarutobi nodded. "Yes we made up the story that Jiraiya named you after his older brother who went MIA during the Second War. We'll need to get you a mask or something to cover the lines on your chin as that would be a dead-giveaway to who you really are however."

"It'll be a shame to cover such a handsome face." Kuroka added from her spot on the couch where she took to lying down on it.

"That's fine, and this story seems solid enough. Jiraiya had me and my mother hidden to keep any of his enemies from finding us and now that I've become strong enough to join Konoha's forces he allowed me to join." Naruto said as he read over his bio. "Though some people will be suspicious of my Ice abilities I'm sure they will just consider it a coincidence and one of the reasons why I was named after... myself."

"Yes, your legend only grew after your stand in the Land of Hot Water. To take on fifty elite jounin and a jinchuuriki by yourself to save your teammates was a large inspiration to many Konoha soldiers." Danzo added "Though the story of your disappearance drew many rumours. Some though that you were captured by Kumo after the fight even though Kumo thought you captured Kuroka. Others thought that you both destroyed each other to the point of there not being a body left and a few even believed that you two ran away together and eloped."

Naruto laughed at that last one while Kuroka giggled also finding it funny. "So will that be all... Hokage-sama?" The Senju asked in a teasing voice.

"Yes yes." The Hokage shooed them off with a few waves of his hand as he tossed Naruto a set of keys. "Those are to the Senju compound, I'm sure you remember where it is."

"Got it, catch ya later old man." Naruto said as he waved over his shoulder before pausing and turning towards Danzo who gave him a curious look seeing the Senju heir grinning at him. "Oh and Danzo, I'm glad you took my advice and found yourself a girl... even if your grandson is creepy as hell. Later." With that Naruto and Kuroka left the office.

Sarutobi laughed while Danzo sent him a glare "Well old friend, what will you do for the rest of the day?"

"I will check in with my ROOT in the off-chance that anything important happened while I was gone and after that I will continue my... creepy grandson's training." Danzo answered.

Sarutobi grinned "You know Naruto's right, young Sai is rather... odd."

Danzo ignored him and walked towards the door "At least my grandson doesn't try to assassinate me every other day Sarutobi." The old soldier couldn't resist having the last words before leaving the office where he could hear the Sandaime's laughter coming from inside.

**XXX**

Haku looked up when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in." She said in a quiet voice.

She watched the young woman whose home she was staying at walked in. In Haku's opinion she was incredibly beautiful. Long red hair, cute face accentuated by her whisker marks, a very well-developed body for their age and a great personality.

"So how are you settling in Haku-chan?" Ahri asked the girl she met in Wave Country.

Haku smiled though it wasn't as cheerful as Ahri hoped, she Jinchuuriki could understand why. "Fine... thank you for letting me stay here. I'm sorry for being a burden."

Ahri quickly shook her head and sat down on the bed where Haku was "No no, it's no burden. I invited you to stay with me so please don't feel like you're any trouble for me! Plus I've lived here alone all my life so it's nice having company!" She said with a wide grin.

Haku's smile widened she remembered hearing about the girl's life when they returned to the leaf village yesterday. "I'm still rather surprised that you're the daughter of the Yondaime Hokage."

Ahri laughed and scratched the back of her head. "Yeah, I guess you would be since I don't use dad's last name for security reasons."

Haku nodded in understanding. During her time with Zabuza they often had to take aliases and she would more often than not have to pose as a boy to keep her identity and affiliation with him hidden.

Just then a light bulb appeared above Ahri's head that Haku was sure she imagined it after it disappeared a moment later. "OH! Wanna hear a rumor I heard earlier when I was at Ichiraku's?"

Haku nodded her head in curiosity. "Well it turns out that old man Danzo left the village a few days ago with just his bodyguards but an hour or two ago they returned with two other people. I actually saw them and I gotta admit they made a cute couple!" Ahri said excitedly.

"So the guy is apparently Jiraiya-sensei's son! I didn't even know he had a son! Anyway I guess he was kept a secret so Sensei's enemies couldn't get to him or his mom, at least that's what I heard and some jounin saw him and the girl entering the old Senju compound so it must be true!" By now Haku could tell that her newest friend was easily excited.

"Anyway the guy was actually really cute, not like Sensei at all! He had those red lines on his face like sensei except they looked like four slash marks on his chin and he was obviously really fit like most shinobi. The girl next to him was really hot too! She had this really sexy face and a great body and I swear her tits were out to here!" Ahri said with an over exaggeration as she held her arms at length from her own sizeable bust.

Haku giggled at Ahri's story. "They actually didn't look much older than us either. I'd say sensei's son was around fifteen or sixteen while the girl looked eighteen or so."

This continued for a while as Ahri talked to Haku about everything and nothing until they heard a knock on the front door and both went to investigate who it was. Opening the door Ahri was surprised when she saw an ANBU waiting.

"Ahri-san, your presence is requested at the Hokage tower." The ANBU stated.

"The old man wants me? Did he say why?" Ahri asked and the ANBU shook his head negatively. "Alright, tell him I'll be there in a minute." The masked shinobi nodded and took off.

"Odd." Ahri stated before turning towards Haku "Maybe it's about your citizenship? The old man did they the council would vote on it and get back to us today or tomorrow and since you have a bloodline it probably made their decision easier." She reasoned.

Haku nodded, figuring the same. "Well let's go then Haku-chan." The two stepped outside and locked the door before Ahri shunshined them to the Hokage tower where the secretary told them the Hokage was waiting.

Ahri walked right in, not even bothering to knock and grinned at the Hokage "Hey old man! Did you need something? Maybe a mission?"

The Hokage looked up and smiled seeing the cheerful Jinchuuriki "Ah no, no mission today." He started. "Though I did call you in to meet two people today. They were in here earlier but I completely forgot to introduce you. They should be here soon."

Not even a minute later the door opened again without anyone bothering to knock "Yo Hiruzen, what's the deal calling me again? I thought we were done for today."

In walked both Naruto and Kuroka who noticed the two other people in the room. Naruto waved while Kuroka nodded at them. "Naruto Kuroka, these girls are Ahri Uzumaki and Haku Yuki."

Naruto raised an eyebrow "Yuki? As in the clan from Kiri?" He asked, though the suddenly saddened look from Haku surprised him slightly.

Hiruzen nodded. "Yes though I fear I forgot to mention something rather important about Kiri earlier. They are currently waged in a civil war between blood line haters led by the Yondaime Mizukage and the rebel forces."

"Civil war huh? Those are always the bloodiest" Naruto said and turned to the Yuki girl. "Sorry if I upset you earlier with my comment, I didn't know about this civil war."

Ahri took this moment to introduce herself "Hi there! I'm Ahri, I'm sure sensei has told you a lot about me!"

"Sensei?" Naruto asked with a questioning look. "I've never heard of you apart from Hiruzen telling me about the situation of your birth a few hours ago."

Ahri's jaw dropped "EH? Jiraiya-sensei never told you about me?"

Naruto gained an understanding look now "Oh so you're Jiraiya's student? Well I've never met the man before so that would probably explain why."

At this Ahri looked confused. "What do you mean you've never met sensei before? Isn't he your father."

Naruto nodded, remembering his fake background. "He is but he could never visit my mother and I due to his work for Konoha and to generally keep us safe."

Ahri then frowned thinking that while she had Jiraiya as a godfather who would often train her and raised her for a while, his own son had never even met him before. "Ah... sorry, I didn't know." She said sheepishly.

"Ah don't worry about it." Naruto said before turning towards the Hokage. "Now I understand why you'd want Kuroka to meet Ahri considering their similar... situations. Though I don't understand why I'm here."

"Ah yes of course, you see young Haku-chan here appears to have the Hyouton kekkei genkai and wishes to join Konoha. Since she was never affiliated with another village the vote to allow her to join Konoha passed rather quickly and with you here now, maybe you can help her with her bloodline?" The Hokage asked.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the Hokage before turning towards Haku "Hyouton huh? How fast can you form ice without a water source?"

"A-Ah... a few seconds. Maybe nine or ten." Haku answered with a slight stutter from being suddenly put on the spot.

"And with a water source?" Naruto asked.

"Three seconds." Haku answered, ready this time for the sudden question.

Naruto nodded. "You seem to be quite advanced then. I'd say B to low A rank in nature manipulation." He thought it over for a few seconds before nodding once more "Yeah I'll help you out if you want, I've always wanted to meet another Ice user after all."

Needless to say Haku was rather happy to meet another person with her bloodline "How fast can you form Ice, Naruto-san?" She asked.

"Instantly. With or without a water source." He answered confidently. Haku was shocked at such skill in their bloodline. "Check it out." He raised his hand and instantly ice particles quickly gathered into a crystalline rose that he handed to the girl with a wink.

Kuroka chuckled seeing the trick. "Easy there Casanova, I thought you were gonna wait a few years before calling on the CRA." Naruto laughed as well.

Ahri however scowled at Naruto, his flirting quickly reminding her of her pervert of a sensei Jiraiya. "You're not a pervert like sensei, are you?" She demanded while Naruto gave her an odd look.

"What do you mean?" He asked in confusion.

"Jiraiya-sensei is a hopeless pervert, I hope for your sake that you're not the same." She warned.

Naruto and Kuroka shared a look before he turned towards Sarutobi who looked to be turning red from holding in a laugh. The Senju turned towards Ahri with a disarming smile and lied through his teeth "Of course not, I was simply being nice. Why? Were you jealous that Haku-chan got a rose and not you?" He teased while Haku gained a slight blush at being called Haku-chan so casually.

Ahri turned red and shook her head furiously "N-NO! That's not it! Besides, what kind of guy flirts with another girl in front of their girlfriend?" She protested.

"Huh? Girlfriend?" Naruto then turned towards Kuroka again and they were silent for a moment as they looked at each other before bursting into laughter again. "H-HAAHAHAHAH Wait, wait, hold on. You think Kuroka-chan is my girlfriend?" He questioned.

"W-Well... isn't she?" Ahri asked in embarrassment at her possible misreading of their relationship.

"No, we're not together." Kuroka stated. "We're just friends... close friends." She explained while giving Naruto a sly glance.

Getting over her embarrassment Ahri turned towards Kuroka, "Sorry but who are you again? The old man said you were Kuroka but I don't remember you from anywhere."

Kuroka grinned as she leaned towards the nine-tails Jinchuuriki, inadvertently giving her a perfect view of her large cleavage. "Ah right. I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Kuroka Nii, Jinchuuriki of the Nibi." She said much to Ahri's shock.

Naruto walked up to Sarutobi and whispered "Does Haku know about Ahri's condition?"

The Hokage nodded "She told Haku on their way here."

Naruto nodded and turned towards Ahri. "Ahri-chan, how far along are you with controlling the Kyuubi's chakra?" He asked bluntly, shocking the poor girl once more.

"H-How did you know I'm a jinchuuriki?" Ahri asked the two Konoha jounin. Naruto smiled as did Kuroka.

"Well, I can fox and the taint of demonic chakra in you." Kuroka answered.

"And I'm a sensory type so I can sense the Kyuubi even though it's locked up pretty tight behind that seal of yours." Naruto explained.

"A-And you two don't care?" Ahri asked, ever since she learned of the fox when she become a two years ago she was always subconscious about what people thought about her once they learned her secret.

"Nah, I've known a few jinchuuriki in my life. Plus like Kuroka-chan said, she's the Nibi jinchuuriki so she can understand what you're going through." Naruto said confidently while Kuroka grinned in agreement.

"Yeah!" Kuroka cheered "So how many tails can you control, kid?"

"Oh... umm... two, anymore more than that and I go into a frenzy." Ahri answered.

Kuroka nodded in acknowledgement. "Yeah same here. Though our ratios are different since once I reach two tails it's only one step behind full-transformation."

"What do you mean?" Ahri questioned, curious how other jinchuuriki handle their bijuu's power.

"Well the Nibi only has two tails so compared to the Kyuubi it would be like one of my tails is about equal to three of yours. Due to a different power distribution ratio." Kuroka answered and Ahri nodded in awe.

"So it's like you can go into six-tails if you were me?" Ahri asked and Kuroka thought about it.

"Hmm, maybe. Though it's probably more around four or five tails since I know that some of the jinchuuriki for the stronger bijuu go through multiple physical changes so their bodies can hold that much demonic chakra through them without exploding." Kuroka said after thinking it over for a few seconds. "As the Kyuubi jinchuuriki you'll probably go into tailed-states at four and maybe six tails before growing exponentially to reach the last state of nine-tails."

"Don't worry Kuroka and I will be happy to help you with learning how to control your bijuu." Naruto added and Kuroka gave a thumbs-up towards the younger jinchuuriki who beamed at the two.

"REALLY? OH THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" She said excitedly, thinking of how much stronger she would be when she mastered her bijuu's chakra.

Naruto laugh thinking that this girl was easily excited. "I'll tell Hiruzen to call you when we're ready to start but for now Kuroka-chan and I gotta go get settled in." He said giving a nod to the Hokage, a smile towards Ahri and a wink to Haku who blushed once again as she help the crystalized flower to her chest.

"See you guys laters." Naruto said as he laid a hand on Kuroka's shoulder and shattered into thousands of tiny ice particles.

Ahri glared at the spot where Naruto stood for flirting with her new friend once again before turning towards Haku. "Don't be fooled by cool guys like that Haku-chan! He's Jiraiya-sensei's son and I'm almost certain that he's a pervert too! He just hides it well..." She said conspiratorial.

"Ah... I thought he was nice." Haku said, still blushing making Ahri's eye twitch.

"Whatever. Bye gramps, we're going home." Ahri waved towards the elderly Hokage who just smiled back as the two shunshined away.

"Never a dull moment when Naruto is around." Hiruzen said with a laugh before turning back to his paper work which magically grew twice as large sometime during the small meeting. "Damn you sensei... damn you and this paperwork to hell!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN - <strong>Few things, yes Haku is alive. Yes alternate future Naruto is in fact a girl name Ahri (From LoL, Foxfire skin for those who want to know what she's wearing.) Only a select few know about Ahri's status as a Jinchuuriki as Hiruzen didn't blab like a fucktard about it, I mean honestly what kind of shinobi just lets out a secret like that?

Yes Jiraiya is Naruto's younger brother and yes Ahri is actually two years older. I remember that Naruto somehow failed the test twice even though everyone else only took it once so I simply made Ahri 14 and a chuunin while Haku is actually 15 going by the Naruto Wiki and yes Haku is a girl because who honestly believes that she was a boy? I mean really?

I'll have Ahri keep most of canon Naruto's little quirks but she was actually trained well and wasn't ignored or scorned by the entire village due to not knowing her being the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

Also I'll only do the Nya thing when Naruto and Kuroka are alone since it would get annoying fast if I did it for almost every sentence she speaks.


	3. Snakecicle

****RANT.  
><strong>**

So a friend of mine suggested I catch up on the manga again and I did. It gradually pissed me off more and more... and then I finally caught up and wtf happens? Hagoromo is some kind of weird ass alien/demon thing. We learn that the Juubi's chakra was actually HALVED WTF!? Hagoromo has a brother now? WHY!? What the fuck is the point of that? Someone like that doesn't just fade into obscurity like he said, people would remember TWO alien things fighting a giant ass demon. More importantly where the fuck do the come from? The princess was also this alien/demon thing that came from some 'far away land', does that mean the other hemisphere of the planet is inhabited by these things?

Jesus Christ man, what is Kishimoto thinking? Did he start smoking crack two or three years back? I can soundly say that I'm done with both the manga and anime indefinitely. I'll continue writing Naruto fics but from now on they will all end at the Pein arc because he was supposed to be the Big Bad. Not the puppet of a puppet who both turned 'good' at the end. Madara needs to stay dead, Obito needs to stop being a such little bitch just because Rin friend-zoned him, Kabuto is loser - he is and forever will be a henchman, no amount of Orochimaru jizz injections is going to change that and finally when the guy with the 'god eyes' dies that GG. We win, game over, let's have cake.

**END RANT.**

****Disclaimer - ****I do not own Naruto.

**Frozen Flame**

Naruto was walking towards the house of his two newest friends and students. Its been almost three weeks since their meeting and the three along with Kuroka became fast friends.

Kuroka helped Ahri control her bijuu chakra while Naruto helped Haku push the limits of her bloodline. Today however was a the official start of the Chuunin exams and he came to pick her up as both of them were proctoring.

Knocking on the door he waiting a few seconds before the door opened revealing a disheveled and sleepy Ahri. "Eh? Naruto-sensei? What are you doing here?"

Taking a look at her appearance he raised an eyebrow "Ahri why aren't you ready? You look like you just got out of bed."

"That's because I did, you woke me up." She said with a half-hearted glare.

"You do know what today is right?"

"Yeah it's the start of the... chuunin... AH!" As her sleep addled brain quickly caught up to her mouth she ran into her room to get ready, almost bowling over Haku who had exited her room to see what all the commotion was about.

"Ahri-chan? What's going on?" Haku asked as she rubbed the sand from her eyes, not noticing that there was company when she walked out in her sheer baby-blue nightgown that showed off her developing figure.

Naruto smirked as he snuck up behind her "My my, isn't that a daring little piece? I must say it suits you though."

Haku's eyes widened as her head slowly turned around, her own light browns meeting red ones. "Morning." Naruto said with a grin.

"KYAAAAAA!" A completely red-faced Haku ran back into her room covering what little she could with her arms before slamming the door. Naruto laughed as he partook in the day's teasing of the shy ice girl. He and Kuroka had actually turned it into a little competition over who could tease her the most and he had to admit that it was really fun.

"HAKU?" Ahri called out in concern as she stuck her head out and narrowed her eyes on Naruto. "What did you do to Haku?" She demanded.

Naruto just held up his hands in surrender with an amused look on his face "Nothing, all I said was hi and she was so excited upon seeing me that she turned red, started panting, and cried to the heavens."

Ahri's eyes narrowed further with a pout forming on her lips "Don't forget Naruto-hentai, I'm keeping my eye on you."

Naruto chuckled "I didn't know you were into me that much, what would Haku-chan say?"

Ahri became flustered "I-I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" She loudly protested, blushing from embarrassment "BAKA!" before slamming her bedroom door.

Naruto laughed once more. "Ah - it's going to be a good day."

**XXX**

Naruto and Ahri had left together for the Forest of Death to help make sure everything was ready for the second exam. "So how far have you gotten with the other chakra?" He asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Kuroka-chan's been a big help and we're slowly working into the third tail but she says it'll be a while yet before I master it." She answered. "Haku-chan told me her lessons have gone well also, I bet she'll do awesome in the exams."

Naruto nodded "I taught Haku-chan a few of my A and B rank ice jutsu and we've been working on getting her ice making speed up."

"So like, exactly how strong are you and Kuroka-chan? Didn't both of you only just become shinobi?" Ahri asked, not really seeing how both of them were jounin before her.

"Well Kuroka-chan is close to S-rank, high A-rank for sure. I on the other hand am around mid S-rank." Naruto answered. "While I hadn't received formal training, Jiraiya did send me a lot of tips in training my bloodline as well as guides to helping build general shinobi skills. From there I basically trained myself."

Ahri looked at him in amazement "You've gotten that strong by training yourself!?"

While that wasn't entirely a lie, it also wasn't the whole truth. He did have to train his Hyouton by himself since no one else in the leaf had it but he did receive tips from his father on drawing moisture from the air and tips from his uncle Hashi on how to more easily work with a sub-element. "More or less."

"Amazing." She uttered before snapping out of her trance "Anyway, be careful."

Naruto gave her an odd look "Why?"

"Well you see the main proctor for the second exam is the crazy snake lady Anko Mitarashi." She whispered "She's scary!"

"You mean the woman behind us?" Naruto asked causing Ahri to freeze up and turn slightly, coming face to face with Anko herself.

The tokubetsu jounin was wearing a sadistic grin as she looked at Ahri "Just what are you telling others about me, gaki?" She asked, quickly stepping into Ahri's space.

"AH!" Ahri cried out in surprise, landing on her butt "Ow - Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Anko then turned towards the tall guy next to her "So who are you suppose to be? A Kakashi wannabe?"

Naruto was really getting tired of that question. He puts on a damn cloth mask to hide his chin slashes and everyone thinks he's emulating the lazy jounin. Hell even Kakashi himself thought so.

_**Flashback!**_

"I want you two to meet my team." Ahri said as she, Haku, Naruto and Kuroka walked towards a training ground. "Haku already knows them."

Naruto was scratching at the mask he bought to cover the lower half of his face to hide his chin slashes. It was a plain black mask that hid everything from his nose down.

"Hey guys!" Ahri called out to her team that had started on their drills. "I brought some friends with me today."

Kakashi looked up from his book and spotted Naruto as the group with Ahri walked towards them. "I know Haku but who are your friends, Ahri?"

"This is Kuroka-chan," Ahri gestured towards Kuroka "and this is Senju Naruto. He's Jiraiya-sensei's son."

That surprised not only Kakashi but the other two. "Guys this is my team, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and my sensei Kakashi Hatake. The old man allowed Haku-chan to be on their team for the chuunin exams so they can take it this year.

Kakashi walked up to Naruto. "Nice mask."

"You too."

The jounin eye-smiled and held out his hand "So are you a fan? I have to admit it's an honor for Jiraiya-sama's son to emulate me. I didn't even know he had a son."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked in confusion as let go of each other's hand.

Kakashi blinked his one eye before pointing at Naruto's mask "They make those modeled after mine."

"Oh." Naruto scratched the mask at his mask covered face "Honestly I've never even heard of you before now. Maybe you should tell whoever makes these to do a better job, damn things are itchy as hell."

"You sure you haven't heard of me before? I'm kind of a famous."

"Obviously not famous enough." He scratched at the mask once more "Tell them to use cotton instead of linen next time, this thing wasn't worth the ten dollars I spent on it."

Kakashi went back to the tree he was leaned against and sulked while everyone else just looked on in silence.

"...Awkward." Ahri quipped.

_**Flashback end!**_

"Nope." Naruto answered plainly. "Senju Naruto, Jounin."

Anko raised an eyebrow "You expect me to believe that? The only two Senju alive at Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama."

"He's Jiraiya's son!" Ahri revealed.

Anko blinked "No shit?"

"It's true." Naruto told her "I've been training myself in secret to keep myself and my mother safe. I told Jiraiya I was ready to become a shinobi and he sent a message to Konoha. Danzo-sama and his bodyguards came to pick me up and I took my friend Kuroka along with me."

"Huh, well ain't that something?" She then slid up towards him and pressed herself against his chest "You know, you're not half-bad now that I've actually gotten a good look at you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her behavior but didn't make a move to stop it, as she traced her finger along his cloth-covered face. "How 'bout you show me what you look like under there," then she used that same finger to trace down her fishnet bodysuit "and I'll show what I look like under here."

"P-PERVERT!" Ahri shouted at Anko in indignation. "What kind of woman just throws herself at someone like that!?" She demanded.

Anko just gave her an annoyed look "Quiet virgin, I'm trying to seduce here." Ahri balked at that but was promptly ignored as Anko turned her attention back to Naruto who just gave her a curious look.

"You do know who my father is right?" Naruto asked "You're going to have to try a lot harder than that to seduce me."

Anko tsked and got off of him as she leaned up against the fenced that covered her forest. "Whatever, go patrol the perimeter or something.

Ahri happily walked off, thankful to get away from the shameless woman. It was only then that Anko noticed she had something in one of her coat pockets. Reaching in she pulled out a key and note. _'Drop by after the exams. Hope you like three-ways. -Naruto.'_

She caught sight of Naruto before he walked off in time to see him wink at her. A grin spread across her face. "What a pleasant surprise, this calls for dango. RANDOM GRUNT!"

Instantly one of the chuunin helping set up appeared in front of her "Go get me two orders of dango and some red-bean soup."

"Hai, Anko-san." The chuunin said before quickly taking off to get her order. Anyone that worked with Anko knew that you never wanted to keep her waiting when she wants her dango.

**XXX**

Team Seven with Haku filling in just passed the first exam and were now standing in front of Anko as she told them about the forest. "Now I'll need you all to fill out these waivers that state that you know the dangers of the forest and Konoha is not liable in the case of your death. If your team does not have all signatures filled then you will not compete."

Naruto, Ahri and a few other proctors handed out copies of the papers which they eventually traded for a scroll inside of a tent to keep which one they had a secret. "Alright brats, good luck and if you die, try to make it bloody! BEGIN!"

A loud buzzer rang and the doors all simultaneously opened, allowing all the teams into the forest. "How do you think they will do?" Ahri asked in concern.

"Haku-chan will be fine, I know that for a fact. I don't know much about the other two however, Sasuke seems very skilled for a genin while Sakura was more or less useless from what I saw. This exam requires stealth, speed and the element of surprise all of which are things Haku-chan excels at so I'm sure they'll be out of there in no time."

"I hope so." Ahri said with an anxious look "I just can't help but shake the feeling that something bad will happen."

Naruto shrugged "It's a war zone. You heard Anko, there is more than a chance of death so all we can do is wait and see."

"That's not very reassuring."

"You'll just have to trust in your friend's skills to pull them through this."

**XXX**

Meanwhile team seven was running through the woods with a massive snake chasing them. Haku was doing her best to slow it down with the frost jutsu Naruto taught her. Running through another set of hand seals she finished with the horse seal and turned around, running backwards as she took a deep breath **"RIME NO JUTSU!" **

Haku breathed out a large fog of supercooled wind that left hoarfrost along the trees as it traveled towards the snake.

Orochimaru's snake tried to dodge but it was too large to avoid the cloud and a part of its side began freezing over. The snake almost immediately dropped in speed to the sannin's anger, though he had to hand it to the girl. Using ice against a reptile was most effective in stopping it.

"Sasuke what exactly did you do to piss off a sannin?" Haku had to ask as they kept running through the forest.

"I have no idea, I'd never even met the man before." Sasuke defended.

"What are we going to do? We stand no chance against a sannin!" Sakura screeched in her annoyingly loud voice.

Haku was trying to think of something, anything when she remembered something and pulled the crystal rose that Naruto gave her from inside of her kimono. "What's that?" Sasuke asked, having seen her remove something from one of her inner pockets.

"I'm calling for help." Haku stated as she channeled her chakra into the rose.

**XXX**

"So she said-" Naruto suddenly stopped mid-sentence as he turned towards the forest. "Something's up."

"She said 'something's up'?"Anko had been chatting him up while everyone else was off doing whatever and he was telling some story about something or other.

"ANKO-SAN!" A chuunin quickly ran up to them "We found three dead bodies!"

"That's not surprising." Anko said, confused about why this was such a big deal.

"You don't understand! Their faces were missing!"

Suddenly her eyes went wide, knowing only one man used the face-snatcher jutsu "SHIT!" She quickly took off into the forest with Naruto at her heals.

"Anko what's wrong? Haku just sent me a distress signal, she wouldn't unless it really was an emergency."

"My old sensei Orochimaru is here! That Haku girl was with the Uchiha right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That's probably why she sent the signal."

"Shit, hang on!" Naruto said as he took hold of Anko and held a hand out **"Hyouton: Mirror Walk" **An ice mirror appeared in front of them and they both jumped through, landing next to Haku as her rose provided Naruto a lock on and an ice source to portal to.

"We're here Haku, you three run, we'll deal with this!" Naruto ordered as he and Anko turned towards Orochimaru.

"Ah Anko-chan! How nice it is to see you again," Orochimaru said with a drawl as he licked his lips "and who is this? I can feel the power radiating from you, it's simply magnificent! Tell me boy, what's your name?"

Naruto set his face into an impassive look "Senju Naruto, son of Jiraiya of the sannin."

Orochimaru tilted his head slightly "Truly?" He then took a moment to study the boy "Yes... even with the mask I can see a resemblance." With a chuckle he slowly walked towards the two jounin "I'm rather hurt that my old friend didn't tell me he had a child, tell me Naruto-kun, where have you been this whole time that I've only heard about you now?"

"Hidden away along with my mother to keep people like you from dropping by."

Orochimaru chuckled once more "A shame that. It seems my old buffoon of a teammate did something right for once."

"Enough talk Orochimaru, you're going to die today and that's not going to happen by trying to chat your ears off!" Anko growled as she pulled out some kunai.

"Always so impatient Anko-chan, you should be more like Naruto-kun here. He's examining the situation, his surroundings, gauging his enemy, and not even showing a hint of fear in my presence. Quite impressive if I do say so myself, I'm so impressed that I'll offer you a spot by my side Naruto-kun! Join me as my right-hand in Otogakure and I shall make it worth your while!"

"Such a generous offer can only responded to by another." Naruto started diplomatically "Surrender now and I won't turn you into an ice sculpture. Don't and we'll see just how long it takes a snake to freeze to death."

Orochimaru frowned "So you've made your choice?"

"My choice was made the moment you attacked Konoha and it's shinobi, freeze in hell." Orochimaru had to dodge as ice spikes impaled the spot he had just been standing in, before performing a kawarimi to avoid Anko's follow-up fireball.

Hiding behind a tree he quickly activated her seal to take Anko out of the fight. "GAH!" She yelped and fell to one knee while holding her neck.

Naruto turned to her "What's wrong?"

"M-My seal! H-He activated it!"

Not caring for modesty he ripped her coat and studied the seal quickly before going through some hand seals **"Contract Break: Release!" **Instantly the pain drained away both to Orochimaru's confusion and to Anko's relief.

"Wh-What did you do?" Anko asked as she shakily stood up while Naruto scanned the woods for the sannin.

"That seal was a mess, a half-assed assortment of a bunch of seals overlapping each other. A contract seal connected to a pain receiver is what allowed him to do that, with the contract broken he no longer can."

Meanwhile Orochimaru looked unhappy, not only from the criticizing of his skills but from Anko being put back into the fight. "I'll have to retreat."

"That's what you think."

A spear of ice drilled from one end of the massive tree straight through Orochimaru's midsection, only for him to turn into mud. "Hmm, he's a quick one, I'll give him that."

Meanwhile Orochimaru was nursing his side. The spear had just managed to catch him, leaving a rather nasty gash before he was able to do the switch. Nothing was going to plan today, first the Uchiha escaped, then Anko was released from his seal and now Jiraiya's son of all people is making him retreat.

He sighed as his side slowly started knitting itself together due to his bodily alterations that gave him a fast acting body regeneration. _Wait a second- _He just saw his breath.

_"Hyyyooouuuuton" _A voice whispered as a chilling wind surrounded him. _"Hiiiidden fffrost jutsu."_

Orochimaru looked all around him as the trees began turning a light blue from the frost collecting on them, his breath could clearly be seen with each exhale. He couldn't even mold into the trees or the ground as the ice stopped him, as if repelling his chakra.

The sannin summoned his sword and got himself ready for a head on fight, there was little chance of escape at this point and running would only see him so far before the whole village knows he's here. "Come on out Naruto-kun, it's not nice to keep someone waiting!"

"You're right, where are my manners?" Orochimaru spun around to see Naruto standing there casually with his arms crossed. "Last chance Orochimaru, surrender or die."

The snake master was staring down the teen as he mentally ran through his choices. Water jutsu was ruled out, as was snakes seeing they weren't even effecting on that girl earlier. Earth jutsu is a possibility, escape is slim but possible, he wasn't entirely sure if getting up close with his sword was a good idea.

Orochimaru gripped the handle of his sword noticing it feeling much colder than before, the blade even gained a slight sheen from the small layer of ice that formed on it. "It seems as though you hold the advantage over me at the moment, Naruto-kun."

Naruto's response was holding his arm out, Orochimaru watching in fascination as a sword made entirely out of ice formed in his palm. It was in the shape of a katana but was clear all the way through, only having a slight tint of blue from its surroundings.

"I'm assuming you know how to use that?" Orochimaru pointed at Naruto's sword with his a single swing Naruto sent a wave of jagged ice at Orochimaru that stuck inside the tree he hid behind. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Do you enjoy the sound of your own voice, Orochimaru? I can assure you that if you're stalling for time then my reinforcements will arrive before yours do." Naruto pointed out, the sannin frowned having also noticed that Anko was nowhere near.

"Well then, don't say I didn't warn you."

"I'll keep that in mind."

**XXX**

Anko had just shunshined into the Hokage's office, interrupted a meeting between him and Jiraiya. "Anko? Is there a problem?"

"O-Orochimaru... in... the forest." She panted, still feeling some pain from the seal plus having to run as fast as possible before she was in teleporting range took the wind out of her. "He's fighting Naruto!"

Both S-ranked nin were instantly in battle-mode. "ANBU!" Sarutobi called. "Surround the forest of death, and someone get me Danzo!"

"Sensei, I'll go ahead!" Jiraiya stated, already half-way out the window.

Moments later an elderly man swirled into the office "What is it Hiruzen, there's an emergency?"

"Orochimaru is fighting Naruto in the Forest of Death, I need you to grab some ROOT to take with us while my ANBU surround the Forest!"

"Done." With another swirl he was gone once again. "Anko, let's go!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!"

**XXX**

Naruto stood in one end of the clearing with only a few nicks and tears in his clothing while Orochimaru was panting with more than a few of his wounds bleeding through his clothing. "It's getting hard to breath isn't it? The biting cold in your lungs must burn something fierce." The Senju taunted.

Naruto walked slowly towards the sannin who was backing-up with each step the teen took. A crunch followed each of their footsteps as snow had gathered on the ground. "I bet it's getting hard to move, let along hold up a sword." He took a few more steps "Hypothermia will set in soon and you will start to lose all feeling in your body, lose the ability to think straight, your pressure will drop, you won't get enough air through your lungs to your heart or brain."

The sannin was visibly shivering and not just from the cold, only two other times had he been so outmatched that it wasn't even a contest and each time terrified him more than the last. "Not even heating yourself up with chakra will help as you've noticed since my ice naturally suppresses it. There is no stopping the cold hand of death, once you're trapped in my snowstorm it's over. You lose."

"N-N-No, S-S-S-S-Sta-Stay ah-away!" Kusanagi fell from his hand, no long having the power to hold it up, stumbling back in his effort to escape. The Senju stood over him with his sword held high.

"Ten minutes, forty-three seconds." Naruto said as he looked down at the sannin "That's how long it took a snake to freeze to death."

He plunged his blade straight through the missing-nin's heart. Black creeped out from the wound as frostbite slowly covered his entire body until only a blood and blackened corpse laid on the red-stained snow.

"What the hell happened here?" A tall man asked as he jumped into the battle-field.

"I'm guessing your Jiraiya?" Naruto asked as he turned towards the man who just appeared.

The sannin, despite the scene grinned widely as he looked upon his older brother for the first time. "Yeah, I'm guessing your Naruto, my older brother?"

Naruto nodded, a smile forming under his mask, making a slight outline. "It's nice to finally meet you otouto." The two walked up to each other and shook hands.

This was the scene the Hokage, Anko, Danzo and his ROOT stumbled upon as they entered the frost-filled section of the forest. "Naruto! Are you alright? Where's Orochimaru?" Hiruzen asked in rapid succession.

Naruto simply pointed at the blackened body with a clear sword jutting out of him. "The body is destroyed but the soul is not. From what I was able to gather from Anko's mess of a seal, he's attempted to split his soul and plant a piece in it inside of those juinjutsu." The teen said as he walked up towards Anko "Best guess would be that he's simply in a state of limbo at the moment until he's released from one of these soul shards, into a new body."

Anko grew alarmed "WHAT!?" She then started scratched at her curse mark furiously "Is that bastard inside of me!?" She demanded, only stopping when Naruto firmly grabbed her wrists to keep her from clawing at her already blood shoulder any more.

"Possibly but I doubt it. A piece of his soul may be inside of you but with the contract broken he can't access it." Naruto assured her "When we're doing making sure all the genin are safe, I'll take a look at your seal and see if I can't remove it or at least shut it down enough to be non-functional."

Anko swallowed hard as her fear left her enough for her to nod. If Jiraiya-sama's son was able to stop the seal from transmitting pain by only looking at it for five-seconds then he might just be able to remove it with enough time to study it. "R-Right."

"Danzo have your ROOT escort everyone to the tower regardless of scrolls, this event is compromised and I'm cancelling it for the safety of the genin. Tell them that we'll be holding another exam as soon as we make sure the village is safe." Sarutobi ordered and Danzo and his men set off on their task.

"Us four will go to the tower and try to smooth out the situation."

"What about Ahri-chan? Are we going to tell her about what happened or keep everything under wraps?" Naruto asked.

"Team Seven was attacked so both Ahri and Kakashi will need to know, everyone else will just be informed that the exams were compromised and we'll be skipping straight to the second part."

"Got it." The teen said with a nod. "Let's head to the tower then, ANBU agents suddenly appearing in front of genin probably have some of them spooked."

"You're right, let's go." Jiraiya agreed and they all set off towards the center of the forest.

**XXX**

An hour later all the genin that were still alive were rounded up and led into the tower. "Attention genin, the chuunin exams have been compromised by outside forces. The threat has been neutralized but for everyone's safety I ordered the ANBU to bring you all here."

"What happened, Hokage-sama?" Kiba asked loudly.

Team Seven had all been ordered to keep quiet about Orochimaru so while they knew what was going on, no one else did. "A missing-nin infiltrated the exams and attempted to kill some competitors. One of our jounin found the man and defeated him, we will be taking this time to scour the village for any more intruders and meanwhile we shall continue the exams."

"What about the teams that already lost their scrolls or died?" A Kusa kunoichi asked, she was alone since her two teammates were killed by a giant bear before an ANBU came by and rescued her.

"Unfortunately we cannot do anything for the genin that have fallen but teams that lost their scrolls will be allowed this second chance on account of our interference. Should your team be down a member or two I will allow makeshift groups to be formed in order for you to compete."

"So what, like inter-village teams?" Temari asked.

"Precisely, a chunnin is held as a team leader in all villages. Sometimes you won't like the team your placed with but you still do your job and make it work, if you can work with members from other villages then I'm certain you can lead teams within your own." The genin nodded seeing the logic.

"Our ANBU will escort you out of the forest and tomorrow morning we'll resume the exams at the grand arena instead. Are there any questions?"

"Will we be forming team then or should we do it when we leave the forest?" A Kiri shinobi asked.

"I would advise you to form makeshift teams as soon as you leave the forest as there will be little time tomorrow."

**XXX**

Ten minutes later all the genin were outside of the Forest, grouping up for the next event tomorrow if they had lost teammates.

Konoha team 7-10 were all fine, along with Kabuto's team. The Suna siblings walked past the rest followed by the Oto team and the Ame genjutsu trio.

The Kiri shinobi that spoke up joined two Taki ninja. Karin grouped up with two Kumo shinobi, two members of the Hoshi team brought in the lone Yuki member. Finally a single survivor from the Shimo, Ishi, and Yume teams all grouped up together.

The only ones out were the two Iwa shinobi who were in the middle of a fight with the Kumo team when the ANBU showed up. Had they arrived a few minutes earlier their teammate might have lived. Currently he's resting in a scroll in one of their pockets.

**XXX**

Naruto was about to take off as well before an arm held him back "Where do you think you're going?"

He turned around and smiled slightly "Ah there you are, want to get started on that seal now?"

"Yeah, the sooner the better."

"Your place or mine?"

"Hmm" Anko tapped a finger against her lips "Your place. If you manage to get this thing off then I'll owe you a BIG favor... and even if you don't then I specifically remember a little note in my pocket mentioning a three-way?" She said with a grin.

"Well then, let's not keep Kuroka-chan waiting." With a shunshin they left together for the Senju compound.

* * *

><p>Please leave me a review about your cat's daily behavious, your best-friend's favorite drink, and your cousin's phone number. You know the hot one, not the one with the obnoxious laugh.<p> 


End file.
